Clear as Mud
by Nidia.Ceylon
Summary: She was spacey. He was a free spirit, literally. She was in her right time. He was out of time. Kagome wondered how she came to be haunted by a Ninja ghost. -Discontinued-
1. Glance

Clear as Mud

Genre: Romance x Humor  
Pairing: Kagome and Itachi  
Rating: T  
Summary: She was spacey. He was a free spirit, literally. She was in her right time. He was out of time. Kagome wondered how she came to be haunted by a Ninja ghost.

Important Notes:

This is set obviously after Itachi's death…so he's dead as a doornail.

This is set in Manga verse…so everything is said and done and she's been sent to her time, but unlike the manga, she hasn't gone back yet. I haven't decided to deviate or not to deviate.

This won't be long chapters, but will be snippets and or one-shots centered around Kagome and Itachi.

* * *

…Glance…

* * *

Kagome Higurashi, unnameable legendary Miko of the Shikon no Tama, tripped as she moved through the halls. Her brown loafer shoe caught on a slightly lifted tile, causing her to stumble. She inhaled sharply as she stumbled forward and then caught herself, palms pressing against the panes of a cool window.

The city shone before her sapphire eyes, a firm reminder that she had been pulled from the past and back into the future. She leaned closer to the glass and exhaled, hot breath fogging up the window and slowly beginning to fade. The sight of metal, asphalt streets and multiple lights remained. A sigh escaped her lips and she pressed her forehead to the cool glass and shut her eyes.

There was no use hoping. When she opened her eyes, the city would be the sight that greeted her.

Deeply she inhaled, missing the fresh scents of trees and coolness the wind seemed to carry. Kagome opened her eyes the moment she heard the bell ring. It was time to stop yearning for the past and get accustomed to the fact she was here and didn't appear to be going anywhere.

The sounds of doors opening caused her to push off the window. She didn't need anyone thinking she was sick. Pasting a pleasant look to her face, she turned so she could blend into the crowd.

Eyes not really focusing, she minded her way into the school crowd and headed toward her second class. Her eyes became lidded and the backpack seemed a dead weight upon her back; she truly didn't want to be here.

'Inuyasha.'

His name was a haunting echo in her mind that caused her heart to clench. Kagome made it to her classroom's open door and stepped inside. No one had arrived yet and she moved inside, deciding to take her seat in the back near the windows. It wasn't until she set her pack on the desk that she noticed a pale hand reached out and touch the yellow material of her pack.

"Such an obnoxious color."

Her eyes widened in shock.

How dare someone touch her stuff and insult it all in one blow! This was the one thing she had left of her _past_, this obnoxious item had defied time alongside her. Her lips tightened into a firm line as she snapped her head up. Manners be damned!

"Listen here, you jerk!" Kagome snapped, eyes dark in anger.

Maybe it was the way charcoal eyes set within a delicately pale face widened that caused her to pause. Of course, it could have been the strange headband handing around the neck with a slash through a leaf. There was also the fact he wasn't dressed like a student and more like a weirdo cosplayer in his all black and fishnet outfit .

"You can see me?"

His voice was soft, astonished, and he leaned forward causing her to lean back. Her eyes narrowed; if he was going to play innocent then she would smack him down. She may not be able to purify a human but a good verbal lashing was still possible!

Kagome opened her mouth to start her vicious verbal assault when the strange boy stepped forward and through her desk. It was like watching someone move through water, yet the desk was physical. All her words came to a stop in her throat as she moved back and slammed against the wall.

"You _can_ hear me."

His voice was an accusation. The boy continued through the desk and she decided that she couldn't move at all as she watched his body move through the chair as if physics didn't exist. His charcoal eyes were determined as he swam through reality and came to stand in front of her. She decided that he was a very tall boy and that now was the best time to react. Her Miko Ki flared to life and he merely ignored it as he reached forward and tried to touch her face. His hand was a bitter chill as it phased through her.

"I just wanted a glance, but never imagined I'd be seen." His lips moved, but his voice seemed distant.

The room spun and her vision blurred before everything went black.

Kagome Higurashi passed out, fell through the strange boy and hit the floor with a solid smack.

* * *

Author's Note:

Much thanks and Love to p00piehead for editing this piece! She is wonderful!

Mourning that I can't update my stories when I've been readied for the past week! So, here's a little Itachi and Kagome one-shot that will be snippets, probably less than 3,000 words in chapters.

Feel free to drop a note!  
Can't wait to update!  
Till Next Time, maybe?


	2. Not a Manga

…Not a Manga…

* * *

Her skin was unblemished, save for the nasty red mark on the side of her head. The floor had caught her fall, but it had not been gentle. She had cracked her head nicely, but as he watched over her, he noticed something strange.

She was knocked out, but she was healing. Blaring black skin was fading into a sickly yellow in a matter of moments. Someone had discovered the female and she was rushed to the medic of the school with a muffled groan from the injured woman. According to the school's medic, one Kagome Higurashi suffered a minor bruise and nothing too serious. The medic had left her upon a small cot and pulled a curtain shut, which Itachi easily moved through. It was with a patience born since he first resigned himself to slaughtering his clan that he watched Kagome.

She was dressed like the other students: white shirt with maroon tie. Her button-down shirt was tucked into her skirt. On the edge of her skirt was knitted a name he didn't know—probably the school's. He sighed as he lifted his eyes away from her outfit and back to her face. People dressed with so little regard to their safety these days, he mused.

Kagome groaned and his dark eyes watched as her head shifted to its side upon the pillow. Long, dark tresses fell over her shoulder, her hair so dark that it shone like the night sky. He had studied the features of many men and women in this time and noticed that Kagome had a slightly perky nose and had higher cheekbones than most.

'How did she see me?'

It was a question that plagued him because he had never been seen, as far as he knew. He had walked through people and tried to push things and people only to have no reaction.

Nothing.

Itachi had resigned himself to never having contact and endlessly wandering for all eternity. So this woman, talking to him, hearing him, and seeing him raised his hopes slightly.

Kagome groaned and he focused on her waking moment. Dark lashes fluttered as slender hands reached up to gently prod her injured head. Fascination and wonder filled him as he watched the tips of her fingers slightly glow a dusty pink and her bruise fade. She used her healing hand to brush into her hair and remain there as her eyes slowly opened.

Sapphire. Her hair strangely reminded him of ocean water graced with moonlight.

"Did I run into a wall?" Kagome grumbled.

He would treat her like a rabbit— no sudden movements and loud noises. Uncertain, he didn't want to frighten her and chance her getting injured again.

"No," Itachi calmly spoke.

Her head snapped in the direction of his voice and he watched as she gripped her head and used her other hand to grasp the sheets and steady herself. She hadn't passed out and could hear him; it was a good start.

"You hit the floor," Itachi finished.

Kagome shut her eyes and he smirked as he watched wordless mutters roll off her lips. She was hoping that he was some type or illusion, or judging by the way she was shaking her head, a delusion. Hesitation lined her movements as she cautiously opened a single eye and stared at him.

"You can see better with two eyes," Itachi pointed out as he pointed to his eyes.

Her face flushed as her eyes opened like a doe's. They narrowed instantly and she suddenly was on her feet. Her finger tried to poke him in the chest, but it went right through him and she pulled back with a yelp. He sighed as she looked at her finger and on deciding it was normal, she glared at him again.

"I don't need your comments!" Kagome snapped.

"I just have one question and then I'll leave you alone," Itachi calmly said.

"At least you're not like some Grudge Curse ghost," Kagome muttered.

"Grudge?" Itachi questioned.

She grinned and pointed at him as she shouted, "Ha! Used up your question!"

Itachi's cheeks went red as he grumbled, "That was not a serious question."

"Miss Higurashi, are you alright?"

Itachi watched as she paled at the sight of the curtain being pulled back.

"Nurse Nakamura, I'm fine!" Kagome quickly protested.

The nurse eyed Kagome and pointed out, "There was a little of one-sided conversation going on here."

Kagome nervously chuckled, "I was in a dream! I just woke up now!"

Itachi chuckled at her plight and she glared at him. He chuckled louder knowing that she was annoyed and there was nothing she could do about it. When the nurse seemed satisfied that she wasn't injured or crazy, Kagome was released.

They moved into an empty room and Kagome made sure to check that the door was shut. Itachi glanced back through the wall and then shook his head in negative when Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but Itachi gravely shook his head again and motioned toward the door. He knew he could speak and no one but she would hear, yet he couldn't find the words and old habits died hard. His mind, no matter how dead, was always set to think as if he were on a mission.

Her eyebrows furrowed as the glare died away. Confusion settled in him as he watched her shoulder's sag and her eyes glaze. Something cold settled in his chest as he realized that she was looking _through_ him, not at him. Itachi hadn't realized how disturbing it was to be looked at if you didn't exist. Her brown loafers' squeak was the only sound that echoed in the empty hall as she turned and left him, alone.

Silently, he followed her and watched as the halls once more flooded with students with the sound of a chime. She wasn't graceful in her movements; a shoulder bump and smack her hand into every other person. When she finally reached a classroom and seat she sat with a rigidness that was too uptight even to him on his most paranoid of days.

A dry, soft scoff escaped her in the words, "Life isn't like that."

"Like what?" Itachi calmly questioned as he stared at her.

Her sapphire eyes darted around the room ensuring it was empty before replying, "Like a manga."

He arched his brow and she understood the confusion as she clarified, "A type of story."

"Fairytale endings are quite…nonexistent."

"How are you feeling Higurashi?"

Itachi glanced over and saw a thin, elderly woman, her graying hair held up in a bun and glasses sitting on the edge of her nose.

"I am doing well. Ms. Kiji," Kagome assured.

The question wasn't related to the incident of her passing out in class, but the teacher didn't look convinced and Itachi was missing the bigger picture at the moment.

"I am sorry if my worrying bothers you," Mrs. Kiji sighed, looking like an aged mother. "Your health has not always been best."

This reminded Itachi that he wished to question her about her healing abilities. Yet, what reason did she have to make others believe her health was bad? She seemed perfectly healthy. Her eyes lightened a bit and he almost missed the sigh, almost. Kagome suddenly looked older, but removed the look as the elder woman spoke once more.

"We'll be beginning the year with your favorite legend!" Mrs. Kiji excitedly cheered.

"What legend is that?" Itachi questioned.

"The legend that began everything," Kagome grumbled.

"I see you still like your mythology!" Mrs. Kiji enthusiastically spoke. "The Legend of Four Souls is the first topic we will start with in Feudal Mythology and it will be the theme of our school's summer festival!"

"Wonderful."

Itachi was the only one that picked up on the sorrow radiating from that one word. Silently, he reached out and then pulled his hand back before she could notice. There was no way for him to comfort her. Mrs. Kiji moved away from Kagome and began to greet other students as they entered the room. Kagome allowed herself to rest her forehead upon her desk.

Life was filled with contradictions and it was in no way like a manga. Guys and girls didn't meet in an incident that forever changed their lives before living happily ever after. There was no drama in which the guy overcame and chose the heroine.

Bitterly, she bit her lip.

And even if guy and girl met, sometimes the drama was too much or something else got in between them.

Life was not like a manga.

"What is this legend about?"

She had been so consumed in woe that she had forgotten about the ghost. Picking herself up from the desk she turned her gaze to the spirit that luckily wasn't some curse. Like a manga, ghosts, curses, demons, youkai and all that other stuff existed. His onxy eyes bore down at her and she got the chills; his gaze was intense. Kagome glanced around and noticed various students around her. Now was not the best time to talk to empty space. She quickly retrieved a piece a paper and scribbled something down and pointed to the words for him to read.

Kagome pinched her nose. It never occurred to her that he might not know how to read.

"Itachi," he answered her question. "My name is Itachi."

She scribbled more down and he considered the question even before it was finished. Of course, he didn't know how long he had existed since his death.

"Yes, I do plan to stay around for a bit." Realizing that he could be intruding upon her life he added, "If you do not mind. I haven't had a real conversation in a bit."

And like a manga that started off with a heroine that was wary and not like she once was, she answered:

_I don't mind._

Itachi wasn't sure of his place in a manga, but he would just be himself. He slightly bowed to her and lifted to watch her eyes light up in amusement.

"Thank you, Kagome."

* * *

Edited by the wonderful and great **p00piehead**!

Notes:

First off: I must say that I am surprised that I got so many hits on this little one-shot! Very shocked! A very warm thanks to all of you that reviewed and took an interest in this! Still overwhelmed and surprised, but thanks, seriously!

I can't promise anything! But if anyone would like to leave a single word, I'll try to make it the theme of a chapter! I already got the next chapter up and ready, but that's my little offer!

Once again! Much thanks!

Till Next Time!


	3. Remember

...Remember…

* * *

Silently, he had watched her for days.

She would enter the building, go to classes, and take lunch on the roof. He had noticed that she avoided crowded areas during this break. It was in his interest to question if it was because of him, but he didn't want to be rude.

His dark eyes studied the meal she had packed.

"Do you like riceballs?" Kagome calmly questioned as she lifted one up.

"I don't remember what they taste like," Itachi admitted.

Kagome bit into her delicacy and he watched as she savored the treat. The last time he had eaten, he remembered it was with a sense of forbearance because he had known that he was going to die.

"The rice feels like a cloud and the center tastes like homecoming," Kagome replied once she swallowed

Itachi felt amused at her words, but withheld his scoff.

"And how do you know what a cloud feels like?" Itachi challenged.

If a cloud was anything like mist, it was wet and annoying and he was glad they were so far up.

Kagome looked smug as she answered, "Because when you fall through time, you fall through the clouds." Her smugness faded into an odd look as she continued, "And I have tasted homecoming every time I touched the clouds."

It was an odd answer, but he supposed it worked.

"And what do you remember?" Kagome calmly asked as she offered an encouraging smile.

Itachi tilted his head to the right and his eyes darted upward before he focused on Kagome. His hand moved toward her where he allowed it to hover above her face.

"I remember touch." Itachi stated as he remembered the last time he had poked Sasuke in the head. Sadly, he smiled as he softly sighed, "It was bittersweet."

Her eyes widened and she didn't comment, but there was something in her gaze that told him that she understood better than he imagined.

* * *

Author's Note:

A wonderful thanks to a most wonderful beta; p00piehead for making this little one-shot lucid!

Another note:

I've had questions regarding the direction of these one-shots. I agree (fully) that Itachi died with acceptance and probably wouldn't be a ghost much like if Kagome died. I do believe that he had some lingering regrets maybe not enough to hold him back, but still there. So, anyways; these little one-shots are inspired by a Theatre of Tragedy song: Ashes and Dreams. To pinpoint the lyric: **This is what remains, ashes and dreams of better days.** It helps if you hear the entire song.  
Some point later, the theme of these one-shots are about acceptance and self-healing; but without the angst and with more humor.

I have to thank you all for the questions and urging onto write these. If any of you have a questions or comments, please leave them! I will either respond to you or try to answer in the next chapter.

Much thanks and love and as always; till next time!


End file.
